


Pie is the Best Bribe

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Holster is not as good at Studying as Ransom, M/M, Studying, Teasing, pie as bribery, pre Ransom and his studying ecosystem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: For the prompt: Imagine one of the d-men finding their partner crashed out in the library studying for midterms





	

Finishing his final bullet point, Ransom closed out of his final study guide and rubbed his eyes. He could not wait to get back to the Haus and collapse in bed. His eyes were burning from going back and forth from textbook to laptop. 

It was quiet in the library, and since he couldn’t remember when he’d tuned out the endless chatter of his boyfriend, Ransom though Holster had finally had enough of studying for his own exams and left without him. When he closed his laptop, he expected to just be able to pack his stuff and go, what he found instead was the blond head of his boyfriend asleep in his book on game theory. 

He laughed when he saw that, once again, Holster had forgotten to take his glasses off before crashing and gently reached over and slid them off his face. “What am I gonna do with you, Hols? You’re lucky these haven’t been broken yet this year. I’m not explaining to your mom why you need a new pair again, no matter how much she likes me.”

Holster stayed quiet and just shifted a little as Ransom slid his glasses into his pocket. Taking a quick peek around and seeing no one, Ransom slid his hand into Holster’s hair, scratching gently at his scalp. “Come on, bro. Time to go. We’ve both studied enough tonight.”

When Holster remained asleep, Ransom decided to pull out the big guns. Rounding the table, he leaned over Holster’s back and pressed his lips just below his ear just the way Holster always liked. “Wake up, babe. We’re crashing in your bunk tonight. We can even fool around a little before we sleep.” 

When Holster still refused to wake up, Ransom rolled his eyes and tried another tactic. “Bitty said he was making extra pies today since we’re all studying for midterms.”

“Pie?”

Ransom rolled his eyes. “Shoulda known food would be the best way to get you up.”

Holster just smiled and turned his head enough to catch Ransom’s lips. “Almost had me with the promise of fooling around.”

Standing up so Holster could pack his own stuff, Ransom just shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. “You jerk! How long have you been awake?”

Holster stood and shouldered his backpack before grabbing Ransom’s as well. He grabbed Ransom’s hand and began leading them out of the library. “Since you so kindly took my glasses off. You’re always so sweet to me.”

Ransom couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re just lucky you’re so hot and I don’t want you getting in trouble with your mom.”

“Aw, babe. You do love me.”

Sliding under Holster’s arm, Ransom leaned his head on his shoulder. “You know I do. But, just so you know, no foolin’ around til after midterms now.”

Ransom ducked out from under Holster’s arm and began jogging toward the Haus, laughing as he heard Holster yelling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us at imaginethehaus.tumblr.com 
> 
> We are also always accepting prompts at our tumblr account!


End file.
